creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Banningk1979/Your Own Creepypasta Wiki Category--Details Inside
Hey folks! Banning here to announce a new and excitng feature that we've decided to put into place to assist our writers in getting the exposure that their work deserves. Starting now, your user name can be applied as a category on your own original work, (certain restrictions apply) which will help other users find your stories easier and bring much deserved attention to the work that you've chosen to share here. So, how will this work and what are those pesky restrictions that I mentioned above? Categories and You Well, it works like this. When you write an original story here on Creepypasta Wiki, you have the options to add categories. A story about cultists may include the 'Ritual' category. One about a killer dog would include the 'Animals' category. This of course helps other users find the stories that they want to read about by searching for specific categories. But what about the writers themselves? Maybe you just can't get enough of HumboldtLycanthrope, or perhaps your taste in horror sends your towards GreyOwl. Finding all of their work in one easy place typically relies on that author using their profile page as a hub of sorts. Of course, not everyone does this and often times we might miss out on some great tales of terror because we simply can't locate their work in the 10,000 plus library of fear that is this site. By applying your own unique Category, your user name, members of this community and visitors as well can locate stories based on the authors they love. Essentially it's as easy as typing your user name into the categories box when your story is in edit mode. You now have your own piece of Creepypasta Wiki real estate! Now, what are those requirements to have your own category? When can you start editing your name into the category block of all your stories? Well, it's quite simple really. There are however a few limitations in place to prevent an overload of categories and to maintain the integrity of the work and the authors that call this site home. Requirements -The writer must have 10 or more original Creepypasta Wiki stories published on this site. Those stories must contain the Wiki Signature so we know the right people are getting the right credit. -Reddit stories DO NOT count towards this. For a story to be considered a Creepypasta Wiki original, it must have been first published here on this site. -Stories by authors like Edgar Allan Poe or H.P. Lovecraft do not count towards the minimum story number. Even though uploading them counts as an edit towards the Wiki, the stories must be the original work of the author applying their own category. -With that said, only the original author can apply the category unless authorized by an Admin or B-Crat. In other words, even if you know who wrote it, do not add their category unless authorized. -Before adding the category, ensure that you reach out to an Admin first and get approval. For the sake of integrity and to avoid plagiarism, it will be important that the Admin staff are made aware before adding your category. Once we give you the green light, feel free to go nuts! Is This Mandatory? Not at all. If you as the writer do not wish to apply your unique category to your body of work, it is not required to do so. We are offering this as a better way to get exposure to your stories, but you are under no pressure or obligation to take part. Your work is your work, control it how you like. What Are the Benefits? As stated above, this will make it easier for fans of your work to find other stories that you've written. Think of it like sorting books in a bookstore by author name. If someone likes your stories, they can now click one easy link and all your works are right there. The Rundown Remember, in order to apply your user name as a category: -You must have 10 or more original stories on Creepypasta Wiki. -You can only apply this to your own work. -Your story must have a Wiki Signature. -Contact a member of the Admin team and await a response before adding your category. -This is not mandatory but will help users and visitors to this site find your work. If anyone has any questions or concerns, please feel free to post them below or reach out to any member of the Admin Team! Category:Blog posts Category:Admin Blogs